Soma odia
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Él era un joven adulto alegre y vivaz, sin embargo, había unas cuantas cosas que detestaba: perder, las largas llamadas teléfonicas, que lo interrumpieran cuando jugaba candy crush y lo que ese jodidamente atractivo rubio le hacia sentir -gemir o gritar- cada vez que estaban juntos.


He vuelto con esta hermosa pareja a alegrarles (¿?) la vida.

Bueno…no, simplemente me puse a escribir como desquiciada a media sesión de estudios (odio los límites matemáticos y las ecuaciones de tercer grado TT:TT), es más, algún día pondré a algún personaje mío como profesor de matemáticas para que se lo follen duro y salvajemente muajajajaja XD (I´m crazy)

Disfruten…

* * *

Soma Yukihira era una persona sumamente sencilla y amable, sin embargo, había ciertas cosas que le desagradaban.

Una de ellas era que su padre se burlara de él cada vez que este le ganaba en una batalla (y ni que decir de cuando se rio de él por perder el torneo de otoño).

A pesar de su carisma y personalidad, Soma era extremadamente orgulloso con su cocina, se esforzaba día con día en superarse y aprender lo máximo que sus oportunidades se lo permitieran.

-Soma, hijo ¿Qué haces por aquí? -preguntó Joichiro extrañado al ver a su hijo enfrente de él.

Apenas había regresado a Japón después de una larga travesía por los lugares perdidos de la África salvaje, por eso, en cuanto bajo del avión, simplemente tomó rumbo hacia la mansión de los Nakiri, tenía ganas de visitar al mandamás de la familia y platicarle acerca de todo lo que presenció.

Sin embargo, jamás pensó que su hijo aparecería de la nada y le dijera lo siguiente:

-Viejo ¡He venido a retarte a un encuentro culinario! - casi pudo ver el fuego en los ojos del menor.

-Hola, también me alegro mucho de verte, haz crecido bastante -dijo entre divertido y sarcástico - Pero tengo una duda, ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? - además del taxista que lo llevó a esa dirección, a nadie más le había dicho de su destino ni de su regreso.

Erina solamente volteó disimuladamente la cabeza, ella pensó que sería un lindo detalle avisarle a Yukihira que su padre estaba ahí - _ella no sabía que el mayor no le había avisado a su hijo_ \- pero al ver la tensión en el ambiente, se arrepintió totalmente de haber mandado aquel mensaje.

-Eso no importa, anciano - señalándolo con el dedo índice -Tu y yo, un duelo ahora mismo-

En ese momento parecía el mismo mocoso escandaloso de 16 años y no el joven adulto de 23.

Aun así, tenían la misma sangre competitiva y no hizo falta decirlo una tercera vez para que el ex -segundo asiento de Totsuki aceptara gustoso el reto.

Pasaron exactamente 35 minutos para que los platillos estuvieran listos y fueran degustados por los jueces (Erina y otras dos sirvientas debido a que Alice y Ryu estaban en Escandinavia) y el resultado fue indiscutible.  
-Ganador: Joichiro Saiba - aclamó solemnemente Senzaemon.

-¡Ja! ¡En tu cara, mocoso! - decía arrogante a un deprimido pelirrojo - Te faltan 100 años para poder llegar al nivel de tu padre –

Sí, no importaba cuantos años pasarán, definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a las burlas de su progenitor.

Otra de ellas era cuando Alice le llamaba, sí, en la preparatoria se hicieron muy buenos amigos, es más, había veces en que él pasaba a visitar a las Nakiri y a Ryu.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que cuando esa albina tocaba un teléfono, significaba mínimo cuatro horas de lamentos, anécdotas, y chismes.

¡Joder, que ni su novio era capaz de aguantar tanto!

-Aló ¡Yukihira ¿Cómo estás?! Yo muy bien, es más, déjame contarte que... –

 _ **¡Mierda! ¿Ahora que rayos hago**_ _ **?**_

Pensó el de ojos ámbar viendo demasiado tentadora la idea de aventar "accidentalmente " su celular último modelo -regalo de su pareja en su último cumpleaños - en el inodoro donde se encontraba sentado.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, esta situación fue su culpa, se encontraba tan entretenimiento jugando candy crush que en su desesperación por mandar al diablo a quién sea que hubiera osado interrumpirlo a dos movimientos para pasar al fin el nivel en el que llevaba dos días atorado, no se fijó en el remitente.

Después de dos horas de incesante plática al fin tuvo la oportunidad de colgar.

-Sí, sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo - ¿En qué? Ni idea, solamente decía que sí a todo- ¡Oye Alice, se me acaba la pila y no tengo cargador, tengo que colgar, salúdame a Ryu ¡Adiós! - colgar.

¡Al fin!

Ahora ya podría pasar el nivel de una buena vez, sin embargo, toda su reciente felicidad murió al ver que su amado juego se reinició.

¡Maldita Alice!

Ahora tendría que volver a empezar el nivel 579.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, odiaba y aborrecía esa actitud de chulo y arrogante de Takumi Aldini.

La cosa estaba así, cada vez que estaban en algún restaurante o caminando tranquilamente en la calle, el tipo era "atacado" por múltiples chicas -y algunos chicos- a toda hora y en cualquier lugar.  
Y era esa odiosa sonrisa combinada con esa patética 《a su parece》 _postura moja bragas,_ nombre otorgado por su gemelo Isami, que Yukihira volteaba la cabeza y suspiraba de manera molesta cada vez que eso sucedía.

No eran celos (o al menos no lo admitiría abiertamente, eso jamás.) solamente le parecía molesto que un montón de chicas le subieran el -ya de por si- estratosféricamente elevado ego al Aldini mayor.

¡Joder, ¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta que el rubio destilaba homosexualidad por cada poro de su ser?!

Bueno, no tanto así, pero Yukihira estaba plenamente consciente de que el rubio prefería otro tipo _de juegos y ambientes._

Su adolorido trasero era el principal testigo de eso, a fin de cuentas, por algo ese narcisista rubio era su pareja ¿No?

Lo peor es que el del trasero adolorido no debería de haber sido Yukihira.

La noche anterior fue así:

Soma había llegado al lujoso departamento que ambos compartían con una bolsa de aspecto sospechoso, así que Takumi -el cual estaba poniendo la mesa pues esa noche cocinaba él - miró recelosamente a su novio, Yukihira era totalmente desvergonzado y abierto con sus cosas, por eso, que trajera un paquete de forma tan confidencialidad, era una razón para alarmarse.  
Y rato después, al terminar la cena y asearse debidamente, a media sesión de besos y manoseos nocturnos el pelirrojo saco un consolador gigante y se lo mostró malicioso al rubio.  
Lástima que el otro era igual de orgulloso, y lo peor, mucho más sátiro, y cuando menos se dio cuenta había invertido las posiciones y el frío y vibrante juguete terminó profundamente ensartado en su trasero.

Definitivamente no había sido una buena noche - _del todo_ -.

-Hey Yukihira ¿Qué rayos te pasa, acaso no te gustó? - le preguntó el rubio refiriéndose al latte que traía en la mano tras verlo hacer muecas raras con la cara.

-No es eso, no traigo nada, solo un dolor en el trasero, maldita bestia sin cuidado- mirándolo de forma acusadora.

-Pues ayer no te escuché quejarte demasiado, es más, fuiste tú el que me pediste que lo metiera más hondo y que...-

\- ¡Ya, ya entendí! -le gritó con la cara del mismo tono de su cabello - ¡No tienes que sacar el tema justo aquí! - rechinando los dientes.

-Pero si fuiste tú quien empezó - formando una sonrisa de lado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el otro- además, tú maldita intención era empalarme con ese estúpido consolador y tu jodido pene, así que no tienes ningún derecho moral de reclamar nada-

Y lo peor es que el italiano tenía razón, Soma planeaba someter tal cual virgen complaciente a su novio, solo que el otro fue lo suficientemente hábil y cambio los papeles.

-Ya quita esa estúpida cara, es más, vayamos a ese restaurante de comida francesa que mencionaste el otro día, yo invito- decía poniendo una sexi mirada mientras le tomaba la mano y lo dirigía hacia el carro que dejaron en el estacionamiento de aquel centro comercial.

Definitivamente lo que más odiaba Soma en el mundo era a Takumi Aldini y sus malditos gestos aunados a su jodidamente atrayente personalidad, porque lo doblegaba y le hacía suspirar tal como las molestas fans de su novio.

Bueno, al menos él tenía la oportunidad de follarselo cada vez que quisiera y decir abiertamente ante todos que ese atractivo y talentoso chef le pertenecía y le hacía probar los más exquisitos manjares.

Y no todos eran precisamente comida.

* * *

¡Holiwis! ¿Qué tal?

Enserio, voy en ese nivel de candy crush XD

Sí, ya sé, debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes o al menos ponerme a actualizar mis otros fics, pero es que esto llegó de pronto a mi cabeza y tenía que plasmarlo jaja.

¿Comentarios, besos, algo?

Besos,

Ann.


End file.
